warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Personality Venom is a strong and stubborn warrior. Which often causes him to take everything on himself. Which he seems to think is the best way to lead his pack. He works tirelessly for Skeleton. He often stands up against his sister for what he believes is right. Being Skeleton Alpha he often pounds into his Skeleton members that he comes before Ivy and Howl. He is protective of his family but finds it hard to show love towards his mate especially in front of other pack members. History Venom was born to Strike and Aqua, along with his brother Odin and sister Ivy. Venom was always interested in the Skeleton group. How they did the dirty work, and most importantly didn't have to bow down to The Alpha's. He when he was six moons began to spend a lot of time with the Skeleton group. Many of the wolves he liked as acquaintances. He grew to be tough and cold. Loving to cause trouble to Northern wolves. When he became a year old he was initiated into the gang. He grew to turn a blind eye to the bad and death his pack and group caused. He himself even once killed a two week old puppy that ventured into their territory. Odin grew distant from the family as did Venom. When Ivy and Howl, Ivy's mate, became Alpha Venom grew to watch his sister's moves carefully. Judging just how into the dark ages the pack was going. When Ivy lost three of her four puppies Venom almost lost all his good. He too was angry and agreed with his sister that the Northern Pack needed to be brought down. Venom soon became the Alpha of Skeleton much to his pleasure. He lead the pack to many battles. But he often lost members in the skirmishes or killed other wolves. He began to notice that Willow a fellow Skeleton began to notice him he wasn't exactly sure how to handle that. Not long after Venom asked her to be his mate. He was skeptical. He wasn't one to share his problems with her or what he was doing with the pack however much she begged him to. He was careful to not show much love when he was around other gang members often a small smile or a quick lick on the cheek was all she could pull out of him. He wanted to keep his reputation and not be taken as a softy. When she told him she was pregnant that didn't change he hardly reacted except to give her his usual smile and lick on the cheek. Not long after she gave birth to five puppies. Snake, Jasmine, Lightning, Luna and Fang. Venom grew to be rather protective of them and even before the litter was born told his sister that no Skeleton pup would start training any earlier that six moons. When Luna began to disrespect the gang Venom lost his mind. When she called it weak he dishonored her stating that she was no longer his daughter. When the puppies where four moons old while on a walk with his mate Venom and Willow stumbled across Fang's scent. The young pup had slipped out of camp and was in the shared territory. With fear deep in his veins Venom followed his mate towards his scent only to find that Lizard a Northern Wolf had killed him. Venom launched into battle but soon ordered his mate to grab their sons lifeless body and left. This lead to the splitting from Southern Pack after Ivy and Venom had a final argument. Venom lead his group to a much better patch of territory. He vowed to bring about the fall of his sister as she seemed to let power and grief get to her head. Family Tree Venom's family tree. Quotes If Ivy or Howl have any problem with what I am doing then they can talk to me. For now you all answer to me. Long before you answer to Ivy. If you disagree to that. Leave this group. You have all swore you legacy to Skeleton and do not take kindly to traitors," - Venom to Red. Trivia Category:Skeleton Gang Category:Alpha Male Category:Clash of the Wolves